gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Rhodes
Carol Andrea Rhodes is the older sister of Lily van der Woodsen, and daughter of CeCe and Rick Rhodes. A rebellious teen, Carol moved to LA after her parents' divorce to find fame and become an actress. She has one daughter, Charlotte 'Charlie' Rhodes, aka Lola. Television Series Season One Lily mentions that Carol lives in Miami. She claims Eric went to visit Carol to hide the fact he was at The Ostroff Center. Season Two In a flashback episode (Valley Girls), it's revealed that after Lily was expelled from her school in Santa Barbara, California. She went to LA to find Carol, who had abandoned the family to become an actress. The two lived together in LA for a while but eventually had a falling out and Lily left. Season Four In The Kids Stay in the Picture, Lily's arrest after forging Serena's signature becomes a big scandal. The van der Woodsen family, along with CeCe and Carol, are to be photographed for a Modern Royalty book. But due to the scandal, the book cancels the photo. Carol makes her first present-day onscreen appearance on the show, and after initially fighting with Lily, the two make amends and catch up. Carol's daughter, Charlie, also visits the family, much to Carol's dismay. Charlie asks to stay in Manhattan while Carol returns to Miami. Carol doesn't like the idea, but she eventually agrees to let Charlie stay. In The Wrong Goodbye, Charlie stops taking her medication and has an apparent breakdown, which prompts her to leave Manhattan and return to Miami. When she returns to Miami, she is greeted by Carol when getting off the bus. Charlie hands Carol a duffel bag, filled with checkbooks in her name. After taking the bag, Carol reveals that Charlie isn't the real Charlie, but an actress named Ivy Dickens that she hired to gain access to her real daughter's trust fund. Season Five In The Jewel of Denial, Carol returns to the city to confront Ivy for trying to use some of Charlie's trust fund money. She tries to blackmail her, but Ivy reminds her that if Carol ever reveals who she really is, she'll make sure Carol goes down too. Realizing she's right, Carol reluctantly lets Ivy stay and assume Charlie's identity. In Rhodes to Perdition, Ivy's ex-boyfriend Max Harding threatens to expose her real identity, after figuring out who the real Charlie is, but Carol is able to stop him in time. When CeCe dies in Cross Rhodes, the real Charlie, who now goes by Lola, exposes Ivy as a fraud and everyone realizes Carol was scheming the whole time to get her daughter's money. In Con-Heir, when she's left out of CeCe's will, she blackmails William van der Woodsen, by revealing to him that Lola is his daughter, alluding to their affair when he was still married to Lily. When Lily finds out in Despicable B, she sets up Carol to reveal her scheme to the police, who arrest her. Her last appearance is in The Return of the Ring, where she signs over her half of CeCe's estate to William, who returns it to Lola. Memorable Quotes "Turning yourself in? Not giving a damn what people think? That's my Lily." -The Kids Stay in the Picture (4x18) __________________________________ "You don't know these people, what they're capable of. I spent my entire life running from them for you!" -Cross Rhodes (5x16) __________________________________ "You hired someone to play our daughter." -William "Yes, which should give you some sense of what I'm willing to do to get my money." -The Princess Dowry (5x17) __________________________________ Trivia * She lives on a houseboat. * At one point, she moved only to any cities CeCe wouldn't go to. * As a teenager, she traded items of importance for a fanny pack. * She sold her car to get Lily out of jail once as teenagers. Gallery Gossip-girl--4-18---.jpg|Carol and Lily Shopping Carol&Lily.jpeg|Young Lily & Carol 0418Carol03.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters